We Are One
by LoCoAndAllThatJazz
Summary: Edward hasn't been the same since Phoenix. When he does something unforgivable, someone else picks up the broken pieces of Bella. Something big is coming,will they be ready? b/j a/? e/? em/r es/c bad language, suggestive themes, and a lemon or 2 noncanon
1. Preface

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Edward has changed from the carefree boy I had fallen in love with to someone a bit darker. It all started as the best summer of my life came to an end. It started out with little things, but now it has gotten a lot worse. His once gentle topaz gaze had hardened and was growing detached. The boundaries concerning our virtually non-existent physical relationship had become impossibly stricter. He could barely touch me. I couldn't talk to Alice because I wasn't allowed to be alone with her, well with any of them. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and I didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The twilight saga is owned by Miss Meyer and Miss Meyer alone :)

A/N Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"It's Time to wake up love. You are going to be late for school," Edward's velvet voice no longer came from beside me as it once had, but from Grandma Swan's old rocking chair. But this wasn't a

surprise; I was used to it by this point. The last time he held me in bed was the night after prom. I stretched sleepily and arched my back against the old mattress, before swinging my legs over the

side. As i got up, my legs got tangled in my lavender sheets and the old afghan draped over me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of hitting the ground as I pitched forward. A pair of cool, granite arms

caught me an inch before I hit the ground. _Ouch, _I thought, I was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow. I opened my eyes and was instantly mesmerized by the golden orbs of my own personal

angel.

"You really have to be more careful, love. I might not always be here to catch you." As Edward set me down, he shook his head in a condescending manner, almost as if he were thoroughly

disappointed in how horribly clumsy I am. I shivered his words, knowing how true his statement was. I blushed and looked at my feet, breaking his gaze, unable to speak.

"I am not going to school today. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and I are going to Mount Rainier for a hunting trip. Alice will look after you while I am gone. You may go see Esme if you want, but only after you finish

your homework." Edward sounded more like my father than Charlie, but that's how he's been lately. My mood instantly brightened when he mentioned Esme. I haven't been over there in a while

because Edward felt the need to "protect" me from Jasper and Rosalie. Even when I was there, I was always being supervised. I miss how it used to be, effortless, now it was frustrating and sad. I

nodded silently. He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead, whispered "I'll be back before your birthday," and was gone. I was used to the sudden exits and frequent hunting trips, but it never ceased

to hurt. I sighed as I walked over to my dresser to find something decent to wear. An outfit was neatly folded on the top, with a note pinned to it. _Alice, _I internally groaned. Knowing I had no other

option, I snatched the clothes and hurried to the bathroom so I wouldn't be late. The hot water worked miracles on the knots in my back and melted away my earlier frustration. My strawberry-scented

shampoo's aroma was comforting and familiar. It ended far too quickly, but I needed to get to school. I snatched the towel hanging over the shower rod and wrapped it around my dripping body. I

carefully pulled back the shower curtain, so not to trip, and stepped onto the moist tile floor. The note on top of Alice's gift read:

_B,_

_I know your feeling upset because of how Edward is acting. His future is fuzzier than usual, like he's indecisive, so I can't tell you what will happen. I left this for you because honestly what else do you have to_

_ wear. You will be spending the next two nights at our place. __Esme already cleared it with Charlie. Cheer up your birthday is tomorrow. I will pick you up out front after you put this on and I brought some of your_

_ stuff to my house, so don't worry about packing. Don't complain and put it on._

_Love Alice _

_PS: Don't worry, Rose will behave tonight._

I glanced warily at the clothes, which were balanced on the edge of the sink. It was a deep burgundy V-neck sweater, dark was stove pipe jeans, and a cream camisole. _It could have been worse,_ I

thought as I pulled each item on. One thing I knew for sure was that this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Don't go. No matter what is said...just don't go Jazz," Alice warned, as she hopped into Edward's Volvo. "Block your mind." And with that, she took off down the drive, without a backward glance. _What_

_ is she talking about? _I wondered. I have always trusted Alice and there hasn't been a time that she's led us wrong. Why should this time be any different? So I shook it off, for now

I drifted upstairs to my study, my private haven in a house full of hyper-sensitive vampires. The walls were sound-proofed and the only exit: a thick iron door. It truly reflected the southern boy inside

of me. Once I settled in my favorite brown leather overstuffed armchair, I realized that the house was uncharacteristically silent. Rose and Emmett were due back from Africa in an hour or so. Esme had

went to Sea-Tac airport to pick them up and Carlisle still had a bit of time left in his late shift at the hospital, which left Edward. He still hasn't gotten back from Bella's house. Ahh Bella. At first, I

thought she was just some weak human Edward was infatuated with. But it turns out; she is just the opposite of typical. In Phoenix, I had gotten to know her a bit better. She has Esme's capability to

unconditionally love, Carlisle's compassion, Rose's loyalty, Emmett's open-mindedness, and Alice's optimism. Her emotions were a breath of fresh air. On top of it all, she is the most forgiving, selfless,

and courageous being I have ever met. She willingly went to James with the intent of sacrificing herself for the rest of us, for fuck's sake. She truly belongs with this family. If I were her boyfriend, I

would have changed her already. _Bella's boyfriend...hmmm. Whoa there Major, get a fucking hold of yourself. Bella is Edward's and she's your little sister, _I thought, _Well that was weird._ I just pushed that to the back of my mind. Where did that come from?

There had been a change in Bella lately, though. Her once vibrant personality was being suppressed, forced into submission. Whenever she was over, the once positive emotions were replaced self-

doubt, melancholy, or anxiety, though love was always underneath it all. Now that I thought about it, Bella rarely made any appearances at the house anymore. In the past, she basically lived here,

but Edward said she was always too busy, but she sends her love. It isn't in Bella's nature, though, to not see or at least talk to the people she cares about. What is that boy doing to her?

I was drawn out of my musings, when I was hit with an onslaught of bitter anger, possessiveness, and dominance, with an undertone of relief. _What the fuck? _I flew down the stairs into the living

room. Edward burst through the front door, not a moment afterwards. _Aren't you supposed to be in school, Eddy-boy?_ I teased.

"When are Carlisle and Emmett supposed to get back?" Edward asked, completely disregarding my earlier thought.

_Emmett, Rose, and Esme should be home any minute from the airport and Carlisle shouldn't be too longer. Did you bring Bella? We haven't seen her in ages._

"No she is not with me. She is at school as she is supposed to be. I wanted to see if you three would like to accompany me on a boys hunting trip at Goat Rocks," he replied stiffly.

_Jesus Eddy. This isn't the eighteenth century; you don't have to ask so formally. Get the stick outta your ass, _I thought in return. So this is what Alice meant. I quickly started singing the Battle Hymn of the

Confederates. Edward quirked an eyebrow, but didn't respond. _And no, Alice wants to hunt later this afternoon...alone. _I waggled my eyebrows, Emmett-style. Edward cringed and took off up the stairs

to play his music. I ran into the forest to continue my thinking, without the 109 year old virgin listening in. God, he could be annoying as hell with his damn gift. Alice texted me as soon as I was out of

his range.

_He's not suspicious of anything yet. Don't think about me or Bella and you'll be ok. Emmett and the others will be back in five. Everything will work out in the long run. I can't tell you anything else without_

_ interfering. Just trust me. BTW, Bella has your heart of gold. :) - Alice_

Alice. She's the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. She saved me from myself and led me through the darkness of my past. Oh how I wish that she was my true mate, but we both know that

our time together wasn't for forever. Our soul mates were out there somewhere. The pixie told me five years ago that our paths no longer included us as a couple, only as best friends and siblings. I

wonder what she meant by "everything will work out in the long run". What is going to happen? I certainly hope i meet **her** soon.


	4. AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga…it's all Stephenie**

**

* * *

**

A/N

Hey guys...I just posted chapter two. Pleas review that. I am about halfway through chapter 3, which is Bella's POV. The birthday scene will most likely be in chapter 4. It will be different from the book and will probably be in a mix POVS. The rest of the Cullen's come back next chapter. Peter and Charlotte will be playing a BIG role in the coming chapters. Keep those reviews coming. Also if you have any suggestions, I'll take those into account. After all, it's my first fanfic. Thanks a bunch! Love, LoCo


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice pulled up in Edward's Volvo after I swallowed my last bite of cereal. Sometimes being able to see the future comes in handy. But most of the time, it's just annoying. My foot caught on the

doorway and I stumbled into Alice's waiting arms. _Damn strong graceful vampires._

_"_Are you ready Bella? I can't wait for our girls' weekend! Well, girls and Jasper of course." Alice gushed. Oh yeah, today was Friday, which meant my birthday was on Sunday. _Fantastic, another year_

_ older._ I wish Edward would just change me already. I can only imagine the torture Alice has planned for the next two nights. It probably involved endless hours of Bella Barbie and shopping. Wait _why_

_ is Jasper going to be there?_ Why isn't he going with the rest of the Cullen men on their hunting trip? Wouldn't he rather be there instead of waiting for ages in women's stores? I mean, I certainly would

rather be hunting. _That's odd._ Jasper was one of the two Cullen's I haven't really gotten to know. The other, of course, was the resident ice queen, Rosalie. I don't know why she doesn't like me, but I

would really feel better if we did get closer. With Rosalie though, she chose to stay away from me. I am not so sure about Jasper, though. He may be a man of few words, but the words he does say

have great impact. Jasper always sends me a wave of pride or bravery, when I do something he finds admirable or when I am nervous. Edward always says that the brooding blond was extremely

dangerous to be around because he is the newest vegetarian in the Cullen family. Personally, I think he is the strongest out of all of them. Who is able to give up their natural food source after many

years without a second thought? He spends so much time around humans at school and hasn't slipped. He even protected me from a cramped hotel room in Phoenix, and ran through a pool of my

blood to kill James. HIs family should be able trust him more. Maybe Jasper and I can get to know each other this weekend, without **him** monitoring my every move.

_Damn Edward is getting to be extremely annoying._ The person I was back in Phoenix was nothing like the shy girl I am now. That Bella hardly ever tripped over her own feet. She was still quiet, but was

independent. I took care of Renee all of the years before Phil came along, so why does Edward think that I "don't know what's best for myself"? I am starting to think that I am giving too much of

myself for this one boy. I guess I was too blinded to see what was really going on.

"Helloooo Bella? Are you in there? Have you even been listening to a word I've been saying? I said, we're going to Olympia tonight with Jazz, Rose, and Esme tonight for a girls' (and Jasper) shopping

extravaganza! Aren't you excited?" Alice shot me an expectant glance.

"Sorry Alice. That sounds...um… great. I was just stuck in my own head for a while, I guess."

"Are you okay? Your reaction is usually stronger when I say that we're going shopping," Alice giggled.

"Can I ask you something serious, sister to sister?" I was slightly nervous, but I really needed a second opinion.

"Of course, Bella, I promise to be honest, and no one will ever find out. It's strictly confidential." Alice's voice lost all of its light-heartedness.

"Have I changed since I've moved to Forks? I feel like I am being forced to be someone I'm not. I am being molded into a person that makes Edward happy. I barely remember the girl I was back in

Phoenix. When I lived there, I felt like I was my own person, a lot freer and surer of myself. Now, I am always second-guessing myself and not voicing my opinions. I was so independent then and I

don't think that Edward wants me to be that person. He wants to give me expensive things that I don't want, make my decisions for me, and protect me from nonexistent dangers. Whenever I tell him

no or argue, he either tells me how foolish I am or tries to dazzle me into going along with what he says! I don't think that this relationship is healthy, or am I just imagining things. I feel like I woke up

this morning and realized that I'm Bella fucking Swan. I love Edward and most likely always will to an extent, but this is not me. I think I am going to talk to him when he gets back."

Alice was silent throughout my rant and pulled into the student lot. Her face was as smooth as the marble that it felt like. Her timeless eyes, however, sparkled with pride and another indecipherable

emotion. The first bell rang and she looked over at me.

"Do you feel like a piece of you is missing when he's gone? Do you feel a pull when he's near? Do you feel like an equal when you talk to him? Have you ever thought that you and Edward weren't

meant to be?" Her last question haunted me for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas that you want me to include. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

JPOV

Ten minutes after I came back from my "thinking time" in the forest, Carlisle showed up after his night of working.

"Hello, son." he greeted me. I owe this man more than anyone will ever know. His infinite patience and compassion makes him the person I strive to be like. He is the reason why I have never given

up, though there were many times that I thought about it. Every time I fell off the wagon, Carlisle was there to help me back up. There was never disappointment or pity in his eyes when he looked at

my scars, always love and understanding. It was the same as with Esme. They never had an unkind word to say, unless it was necessary. They were as genuine and as generally good as two people

to get. The love that they share will never fade or go away. It was truly incredible to watch it flourish. After all, I am an empath. I hope with my mate, the love between us can be as deep and

passionate as theirs. I looked at both of them as parental figures.

"Hey Carlisle, how was your shift? Edward wants to know if you and I quote, would like to accompany him on a venture into the wilderness for some male bonding time." I mocked in my most pompous

voice. _Hey, what are brothers for, eh Eddy? If I don't tease you, who will?_ I heard a soft warning growl from upstairs and let out a soft chuckle. _Bring it on Golden Boy, unless you don't want to mess up your_

_ hair. _No response. Damn it, I was bored. Guess I'll have to wait until Emmett gets back from his safari.

"Jasper..." Carlisle chastised. Even though his tone was serious, I could feel amusement rolling off of him in waves and a glint of mischief in his eyes. It's not often that Carlisle acts like one of the boys.

I loved it. "Edward, it would be my honor to accompany you to have a lads' weekend in the fun woods at Goat Rocks. That is, of course, if we are back in time for Bella's birthday." he continued in a

formal voice. I felt a rush of familial love at his words. The second Edward brought Bella home, Carlisle thought of her as one of the family. It wasn't too hard, she was easy to love. _Whoa there Major, _

_not again._ "Jasper, are you going to be joining us?" Carlisle sounded genuinely curious.

"No sir. Not this time. Uh Alice wants me to hunt with her this afternoon." I started listing the Confederate Generals in reverse alphabetical order. Carlisle gave me an inquisitive look but kept his

questions to himself.

He told Edward, "I'll be ready when Emmett returns with Esme and Rosalie."

As if on a cue, Emmett's booming voice thundered, "Honeyyyy I'm hooome!" as the door flew open. He eased his mountainous frame through the narrow doorway. Both Carlisle and I let out a chuckle.

"Hey Jazzman, Carlisle. You are totally coming with us next time. The game gave more fight than the grizzlies. It was awesome! Have you ever tried zebra? It's pretty damn good." I missed Emmett's

humor and pranks this summer. Now that he's back, maybe it won't be so damn gloomy around here.

Rose and Esme walked into the room. "Glad to know you missed me." Rose said with a smirk.

"C'mere sweetheart. You know how much I missed my twinny." I pulled her into a close hug.

"Good to know!" she laughed into my embrace. She truly was my sibling. Rose knew me the best out of all the Cullens. She was the kind of person who would call you out on your bullshit and tell you

how much you mean to her in the same breath. All you had to do was let her open up to you. She is tough as hell but she has a heart of gold. Even after all the hell she went through, she was still able

to get close to people. I am so proud of her for working past her demons. Rose would fight to the end for the people she was loyal too. You could always count on her. It may seem that Rose hates or

is jealous of Bella, but she really does care for her like a big sister would her younger sister. She thinks that Bella is too naive to believe that Edward was only using her for control. Rosie, of all people,

knows when possession becomes deadly and she doesn't want Bella to get hurt, so she's been trying to scare her off. Sometimes I agree with her. Bella lets Edward get away with too much. I think

Rose might have a gift for exposing the truth, but she's never admitted it. Peter, my brother-in-arms, is the same way; he just says he knows shit. Rose let go of me and gave me a beautiful smile as

she went to drop off her luggage in her and Em's room.

Emmett finished telling Carlisle about the exotic animals he tried and said, "I can't wait to see my Baby Bells! It's been months." He also considered Bella as his baby sister.

"Sorry Em, you'll have to wait until Sunday to see her. Edward wants you and Carlisle to go rustle up some grub up at Mt. Rainier, if you're up for it," I replied.

"You know I am Jazzman. That African shit was good, but I still love me my grizzly." Emmett chuckled. Then he mouthed _you're not going?_ I shook my head.

"I don't know about you Carlisle, but I am ready to go. YOU DONE FIXING YOUR HAIR EDDY? CUZ IF YOU ARE, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Emmett yelled, even though Edward would've heard

him if he were whispering. Yup. I definitely loved that Em was back.

"Emmett! Stop teasing your brother; you have been home all of five minutes. Don't start with him!" Esme scolded, giving him "the look". Emmett gulped and took off out the door.

"Bye Rosie, see you soon! Love you babe" came from the garage and the loud roar of his Jeep started up. Carlisle walked to the garage after giving Esme a peck on the cheek. After a quiet click,

Edward glided down the stairs, looking murderous.

"You two should watch out if I were you" he threatened as he left.

_Bring it on, little brother. You really shouldn't wear a sweater if you want to be scary,_ I taunted. Edward gave me one last glare and disappeared out the door. Esme shook her head at me and said "I don't

even want to know." Em's Jeep rumbled down the drive, leaving me with the two girls. As soon as we could no longer hear the Jeep's engine, she made eye contact with me.

"Dear, I love spending time with you but why didn't you go with them?"

"To be honest with you, Esme, I don't really know. Before Alice left this morning to pick up Bella, she told me to refuse to go, no matter what Edward said. So I guess it was pretty important for me to

stay behind. Don't worry, though, I'll hunt before Bella gets here." I reassured her with a wave of comfort.

She smiled, "Bella's staying the whole weekend? I should clear it with Charlie and then I'll go shopping for some groceries. I want her birthday weekend to be absolutely perfect. Oh No! I need to go

shopping for her present!"

"I'll go with you after my hunt; I have to get Bella something too." I quickly exited the house so I would not keep Esme waiting long. I strode out into the yard and made a quick but efficient leap over

the river. I closed my eyes and inhaled. The scents of a herd of elk blew in from the southwest. My instincts took over and I lost myself in the hunt. Pushing my legs to go faster, I quickly took down two

bucks and a large doe. The warm nectar soothed my dry throat. As Emmett puts it, I "did the dishes" after my meal and headed back towards the house. I am generally a well-mannered eater, so I

wouldn't have to wash up. Esme was waiting in Carlisle's Mercedes when I got back.

"Let's go to Port Angeles. We can get everything there." Esme suggested. I nodded, as I didn't know much about this kind of thing. She smiled knowingly and took off. Even though it may not seem like

it, Esme drove just as, or maybe even faster than the rest of us. She also wasn't one too demand what is on your mind or to make aimless small talk, so we spent most of the hour-long drive in a

comfortable silence. My attention drifted in and out of my surroundings. I started to wonder what to get Bella for a present. I know she doesn't like over-the-top extravagance or expensive things, so

I'll stay clear of the car dealerships. Assward probably will give her enough of that kind of shit. Alice probably got her a new wardrobe, so clothing was out. Emmett most likely got her a gag gift or

something funny. I don't have any idea about what Rose got her. All I know is that I have to get her something small, but significant. Something simple, but sentimental, something she would actually

appreciate. _Maybe Esme will help me; she seems to know a whole lot about Bella._

"Jazz, how about I go get some food for Bella and get her present from me. You can go off on your own, so I won't influence your choice. We can meet here in a little bit." Esme looked at me for

approval. _Well damn, there goes my game plan._

_"_Of course, Esme, I have a present in mind for her, and I don't want you goin' and stealin' my idea." _Lie._ A bit of my accent slipped out, as I lied through my teeth. Esme winked and parked the car

across from the boardwalk. She flitted off towards the supermarket, no doubt to buy ingredients for a special meal and birthday. I started wandering down Main Street, hoping that some store would

catch my eye. All I saw were department stores, boutiques, and jewelry shops. None of which were Bella's taste. I knew from shopping trips with Alice that there were more designer stores to the left

of Main Street, so I went right. There were less tourists and traffic down this way, but there were still shopping venues. On the corner though, a strange little shop stood out. I started over to see

what was on display in the windows. Even from where I was standing, I could see the grubby furnishings through the musty window. At first glance, one would say it had gone out of business, but the

door was propped open and there was a wind chime tinkling above the threshold. Out of nowhere, an old man appeared behind the counter. He surprised me, and I was a vampire!

"Come in Cold One, I know what you seek. You have nothing to fear, I know all about your kind, oh God of War." he said in a scratchy voice. I was baffled and entered the curious shop. The minute I

walked in the door, I felt a slight breeze as if I crossed an invisible barrier. "This place is protected against your kind, only those invited can come inside." He seemed to be able to sense what I was

thinking. "I am Elias, you are welcome here anytime. Do not speak; I know what you are looking for, even if you do not know it yet. Come here, Ares, give this to your Aphrodite for the occasion. Once

you realize and she is aware, you must each wear what is in this package. Do not open until then, or the consequences will be dire. Leave now." Elias, as he called himself, placed a blood red velvet

drawstring bag in my left hand. In my right hand, he placed two dusty purple packages. Then he was nowhere in sight. I left the store, still shocked by what had happened. _Just my fucking luck. Well, at _

_least I got her a present, and what was with the cryptic shit?_

I made my way back to the Mercedes, going over the events that just occurred in my mind. Shit, I don't even know what he gave me! I undid the ties of the red bag and shook the contents into my

hand. A sterling silver pendant fell onto my palm. On one side there was an inscription in Spanish: _Soy el __suyo para siempre, y usted es el mío.__Le protegeré con mi ser entero, cuando usted va a conmigo. _

_Nada puede romper nuestro bono. Seremos para siempre. Dios y Diosa de Guerra. __Somos__ el __qué._I am yours forever, and you are mine. I will protect you with my entire being, as you will with me. Nothing

can break our bond. We will forever be. God and Goddess of War. We are one. On the other side was the Yin Yang symbol except gold and red. I gasped. It truly was perfect; I didn't understand the

part about God and Goddess of War, Elias referred to us as Ares and Aphrodite. God of War was my name when I was with Maria, but Bella couldn't be… no of course not. I ran back to the car at

vampire speed, feeling a sudden pull, telling me to go back to the house_. I hope Esme is done soon_.

Knowing her, Esme probably would be waiting for me. I hadn't realized how long we've been gone; Alice and Bella are probably at the house already_. God I hope so. Where did that come from?_ Esme

was leaning against the car's tinted windows, with three bags at her feet.

"What took you so long?" she smirked.

"Very funny, Esme Lets just go home." I sighed, not wanting to tell her about Elias.

"Anxious are we?" she teased. _You have no idea._ She grinned and started the car. I pulled open the passenger door and we started back to Forks.

We made it there in record time, and as I predicted, Edward's Volvo was parked in the driveway. Esme motioned for me to hand her Bella's present, so she wouldn't see it when I greeted her. I tossed

it to her and she pocketed it. I swiftly strode into the house and into the kitchen, where Bella and Alice were chatting.

"Hello Bella, I am looking forward to spending time with you this weekend." I pushed my sincerity onto her. She blushed and made eye contact with me.

"Hi Jasper, I know me too." She was radiating nervousness, so I pulled her into a tentative hug. As she returned my embrace, I couldn't help but notice how natural it felt having her pleasant warmth in

my arms and how I never wanted to let her go. _Whoa there cowboy, she's your baby sister._ I felt an electric shock pass through me as she leaned into me and since she jolted, I'm guessing she did too. 

_Well fuck me sideways, what the hell does this mean?_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I lied again, I'm putting the rest of the weekend and her party next chapter. This one seemed to be getting kind of long. It will remain in Jasper's POV until after the party. Thank you all for your support and the wonderful reviews. Keep it up! :) I will update as soon as I can so watch out for a couple new chapters. I promise there will be some Jasper Bella Lovins! - LoCo


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Previously:

"Hello Bella, I am looking forward to spending time with you this weekend." I pushed my sincerity onto her. She blushed and made eye contact with me. "Hi Jasper, I know, me too." She was radiating nervousness, so I pulled her into a tentative hug. As she returned my embrace, I couldn't help but notice how natural it felt having her pleasant warmth in my arms and how I never wanted to let her go. _Whoa there cowboy, she's your baby sister._ I felt an electric shock pass through me as she leaned into me and since she jolted, I'm guessing she did too. _Well fuck me sideways, what the hell does this mean?_

_Enjoy and please review!- Love LoCo_

* * *

Chapter 5

JPOV

I pulled away from her arms slightly and gazed into those endless chocolate eyes. They seemed to stare straight into my soul. Her scent had changed freesias, magnolias, lilies, strawberries, honey,

and summer rain. It was no longer mouth-watering, but tempting in a whole new way. Mahogany hair waved to her waist, red highlights I have never noticed shone. I suppressed the urge to run my

fingers through the chocolate silk. Creamy skin with a rosy glow covered every inch of her, absolutely flawless. Those pouty lips were calling to me, begging to be kissed. Her ethereal beauty stunned

me. She was mesmerizing, breath-taking, enchanting, no adjective would do her justice. I wonder how I never noticed how unbelievably gorgeous she is. In that moment, I knew. I was falling hard for

Bella Swan. My inner voice was nagging at me. (A/N Jasper's inner voice will be in italics, the Major's mental voice will be bold; only under these circumstances. Otherwise, italics signifies Jasper's

thinking to himself or too Edward. )

_What about Edward? _**Who gives a fuck? I am her mate. **_How do you know that she feels the same for you? She is in love with him. _**MY Bella is clearly unhappy with him. We have felt it. I must claim **

**what is mine. **_She may be our mate, but she does not realize it yet. We must proceed with caution, Edward isn't one to let go. He may hurt her. _**If he puts one finger on her, he will die. No one will hurt **

**her. **_I agree, but we must let this occur naturally, so not to scare her off. She must be ready._ I knew in that moment she was my soul mate. She was my other half, my true significant other. _Alice._ She

knew this would happen. Why didn't I realize this before? Alice has been hinting at it for weeks. Bella is what Esme is to Carlisle, what Rose is to Emmett. I will spend eternity with her. But how did

Elias know. Hm. I would have to look into him in the near future. The Major is right, I must let her feelings develop naturally. First, I need to get to know her and tell her my story. Bella needs to know

my story before she hears it from another or before I fall too deeply in love with her.

I guess I will tell her this afternoon, I could take her to my study; no one ever went in there but me. I tore my eyes away from Bella's captivating gaze, only because I got a text. _Glad to know you finally _

_figured it out Fucker. Char and I will be up before her birthday, we can't wait to see her. And you'll need us; shit's going to go down brother. See you at nightfall._ Fucking Peter. Of course he saw this coming,

cryptic son of a bitch. Oh hell, what shit is going down? I'll have to ask Alice later. Goddamn, it's like everyone saw this coming, but me and Bella.

Alice made eye contact with me and I was hit with a torrent of excitement, joy, pride, and love. She gave me the "its-about-fucking-time" look. Bella looked curiously at my face, then Alice's. I reached

out and stroked her cheek. "It's nothin' Darlin', don't worry. Alice was just bein' Alice." Alice rolled her eyes and bounced upstairs to give Bella and me some time alone. "So, Miss Bella, how would you

like to see my study? We can talk there, if you want that it."

"I'd love to Jasper!" she seemed just as pleased at the chance to spend some time alone with me as I was with her. I offered her my arm and she took it, giggling. At a fast human pace, I led her up to

the third story and into my sanctuary. "Wow, you have so many books! Why are they all about the Civil War?" she was looking around the room in wonder, taking in the sight in front of her.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, how much do you know about me?"

"Not much, all _Edward_ told me was that you used to feed off of humans and you came to the family with Alice." My still heart fluttered as she sneered Edward's name.

"Do you want to know my story? By all means, it is not a pleasant one and I have done many things that I regret."

"I want to know as much as you will tell me about yourself. I really want to get a better sense of who you are." she replied, looking at me straight in the eye. "I will not judge you."

I pushed the sleeve of my olive green thermal up, exposing a few of my many scars. Bella squinted and gasped, "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"I was born in 1843 in Houston, Texas. When I was almost seventeen, I signed up for the Confederate Army. I lied about my age and told the recruiters I was twenty, and got away with it. My ability

as an empath was much less pronounced when I was human, but I could easily influence people with my charisma. I was promoted through the ranks and became the youngest Major in the Texas

Cavalry, not even taking my real age into considering. The night I was changed I was evacuating the women and children from Galveston to Houston. I was on my way back to Galveston, when I saw 

_them._ At the time, they were the most beautiful women I have ever seen; I rode over to them to offer them my aid. There were three of them, two blonds and a brunette. Their names were Nettie,

Lucy, and M-Maria." I proceeded to tell her how Maria changed me and what she taught me to do. I told her how I trained the newborns in Maria's army and the battles we won, and the _rewards _I got.

Bella didn't say a word while I was telling my story, but her emotions told volumes. They ranged from disgust, anger, sympathy, and sadness. When I got to the part about Peter and Charlotte, and

how I let them escape, she felt pride and love. She felt relief, happiness, and love when I told her about Peter and Char saving me.

"I was starting to plan Maria's death. She was feeling the same things that Nettie and Lucy were feeling before they turned on us. The very night I was going to confront her, Peter snuck back into the

training camp. All it took was one conversation and he convinced me to return with him to the North. I grabbed that chance and never looked back. I was so tired of killing by this point, even sadistic

ones like Maria. Unless she forced my hand, I doubt I would have been able to kill my sire. Well I very easily could have, but I chose not to. I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for many years, but my

depression still intensified. Peter noticed it was always worse when I hunted. I could not take feeling the emotions of my prey when I killed them, the awe, fear, surprise. It always overwhelmed me

and it took me back to the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. I was taking away their choices, like mine were ripped away from me. I destroyed their future and their loved one's lives. I am no better

than Maria, I am a monster."

Bella was silently crying by this point. Tears glittered on her ivory cheeks. No revulsion or disgust was emanating from her, only love, understanding, sympathy, and anger.

"How, Jasper," I froze, "How could she do that to you, force you into that life? Don't you dare act so surprised! It was not your fault, you didn't know any better! She told you it was the only way, what

else could you have done?" This girl never ceased to amaze me.

"Bella, I don't think you understand. I used to take pleasure in the fear I caused. It fueled my entire being. You have only seen a small portion of my scars; they are all over my body. I can barely look

at myself in the mirror because they are a constant reminder of what I am, Edward believes that he is damned for all eternity, but I am truly without a soul."

"Jasper, if you aren't going to say something intelligent, shut the fuck up. Edward is the damned one, he **chose** to go through the "rebellious" stage of his life, and you didn't. If anything, your scars

show how strong you are for all that you have overcome. Wear them with pride Jasper, you are a survivor. You are beautiful; they do not detract from your beauty. They add to it. You have a kind,

sensitive, strong soul and anyone who can't see that, should go to hell. You are worth it, Jasper Whitlock, and if you lose faith in that, I will believe enough for the both of us." Her speech would have

brought me to tears, had I been able too. I collapsed onto her lap, dry tearless sobs wracking through my body. She ran her fingers through my hair and held me for what seemed like an eternity. Her

tiny warm hands caressed my face and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I took shuddering breaths and lay there trying to grab a hold of my own emotions. I am finally able to start to release some

of the guilt that has been built up for years. Bella truly is an angel. She can look past a person's insecurities and their issues, and see them for who they truly are. My love and admiration for her,

swelled. I finally was able to stop shaking and gazed into her glorious eyes and told her part of what I'm feeling.

"Bella, you are an angel to me. You finally have opened my eyes to what people have been trying to tell me for years. You will never know exactly how much you have done for me, and I will forever be

in your debt. Thank you."

"Jazz, I know I may not know you the best, but you truly are my best friend. I can't really say that because I think the bond between us runs so much deeper. Already, I think that you are a large part

of me." She was finally starting to realize it, my inner beast roared in pleasure.

"Bella, Darlin', you are completely right. I am feeling closer to you every minute I am with you. You are one of the most important people in my life, I don't know if I have cared this much about someone

in my existence."

"But what about Alice, she saved you?"

"I will always love Alice, don't get me wrong. But we were never meant to be together, we both knew that. She saved me from my past, and I will forever be grateful, but even she could barely look at

me. You can look at me without pity or disgust and love me for who I am. I can feel it, Angel. I see your eyes light up when you see me and your heartbeat when I touch you. Bella Swan, I am falling for

you. I know it hasn't been long, but ever since that day, when you and I were alone for the first time, right before Phoenix, I felt it. I didn't realize it then, but now, I know, that was the moment I fell in

love with you. I don't expect you to reciprocate, but I just needed to tell you how I've been feelin' Darlin'." I averted my gaze, unable to look her on the eyes.

"Jazz," her voice gentle, caressing my name, and she tilted my chin, so I saw her face. It was full of love and tenderness, "These feelings I have been experiencing, and I was confused by them. I felt a

pull towards you from the moment I met you. Along the way, I met Edward, but you were always there, in the background. You always knew what to say, how to comfort me. I think I fell for the wrong

person from the beginning. Jasper, I think I love you too. And for the record, I have been thinking about breaking things off with Edward for a while, so don't think that's your fault. I was gonna talk to

him after he got back." My heart swelled with pride and love for this petite human girl. I flashed her a grin.

"Well, sweetheart, I am mighty glad to hear that. How would you like to spend the day with me today, Miss Bella, maybe catch a movie." I drawled. Her attraction spiked.

"Why I'd love that, sir!" she batted her eyelashes and fluttered her hand. I was struck with a memory of the women from my days as a human. I was almost instantly hard.

"Well then, let's get a move on, little lady." I felt a pang of guilt from her. "Darlin', why are you feeling guilty?"

She blushed and stared at the floor. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you, but I feel bad for Edward. How am I going to tell him? Oh my god, what if he hurts you?" She started to panic and

hyper-ventilate.

"Sweetheart, we will take care of it together. I have much more fighting experience than he does. I will protect you and I will never leave your side, you will get whatever you ask for from me. I love

you." I said, with a burning intensity I have never felt before.

She leaned into my touch, and was immediately calmed even without my ability. "I love you too, Jazzy." _Music to my fucking ears_.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something important." I fixed my eyes with hers.

"Always."

"Alice told me that we were always meant to be together, that we are soul mates."

"I knew Edward kept me away from you for a reason, that fucking self-righteous bastard!" I couldn't believe my ears; _fucking Bella Swan has a wild side_. Well fuck me sideways.

Bella giggled at the bewildered expression at my face. The door of my study flew open.

"Well isn't this cozy." Alice giggled, "I am sorry but we have shopping plans! No movies today, we're all going to Olympia to go shopping! No one is going to be interrupting my plans." She grinned like

the Cheshire Cat. Bella and I groaned simultaneously. Alice grabbed our hands, and dragged us down to the kitchen, where Esme and Rose were waiting. I was really nervous about what Rose was

going to think. She never outwardly showed affection for Bella. Esme, of course, had that knowing grin on her face. Smugness, love, and guilt rolled off of her. _Esme knew, too. _Of course she did. I

imagine she was happy we finally admitted our feelings, loved her that her children found each other, and guilty that it had to be under these circumstances. But even Esme had to admit that the way

Edward's been treating Bella had already crossed the line. Esme's ex-husband had been possessive, cruel and violent, so she feels sympathy and protective toward Bella. On the other hand, Esme is

feeling conflicted because Edward is her "first child" and she hated seeing him unhappy. I was fairly confident her protective nature for Bella would overpower her concern for Edward. Rosalie was

another story, completely unpredictable. I nervously glanced at her. Rose was staring intently between Bella and me, and then smiled at me.

"I am proud of you, brother. She is the one isn't she? Bella, I know I may not have shown it, but I have always loved you like a little sister. I really think we need to talk soon. Just the two of us, I have

some explaining to do." she smiled tentatively at Bella. Bella nodded and smiled back.

"OK, now let's shop till we drop!" Alice squealed, unaffected by the tense atmosphere.

I sighed and led Bella to my bike, a black Ducati Monster. She straddled the bike and winked, "Like what you see, cowboy?"

_Hot damn, she's sexy on my bike._

"More than you know, Hellcat."

I climbed on the front of the bike and she wrapped her body around mine. I revved the bike and roared down the driveway, the other cars close behind.

~time passes~

Eight hours and a hungry Bella later, we were back at the house surrounded by shopping bags. Honestly, I don't know how Alice can shop for so long. Rosalie looked at Bella nervously, knowing it was

time to talk. "Bells, do you think we could talk now?"

"Of course Rose." Bella took her hand and led Rosalie up the stairs into my room, to give an illusion of privacy. I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. Alice and Esme

mysteriously "vanished" from the kitchen leaving me alone. They probably went to start to set up for Bella's party. I knew Esme was planning on making Bella a special birthday breakfast and the party

was going to be in the afternoon when the other guys get back. I really hope Edward doesn't hurt anyone. I don't know how long I can hide this from him. I could hear Bella and Rose crying, so I'm

guessing Rose told Bella her story. Bella sobbed herself to sleep in my room. Rose came downstairs, and gave me a weak smile, "Your woman needs you."

* * *

Please review :) Love LoCo


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...It's all Stephenie's :)

A/N Ok in case you were wondering, I may have skipped a little bit in the timeline. Nothing really important happened the rest of the weeked, well up until this point :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

JPOV

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. On Saturday, we had a vampire movie marathon. I could tell that Bella was getting more anxious as the day went on. She was worried about how Edward

would take the news. In all honesty, I was too, but Bella needed me to be her strength and I intended to do just that. I knew that Carlisle would support Esme. Esme loved that we were happy.

Carlisle would also be happy for us, but since Edward was his first companion, he might take a bit more convincing. Emmett would probably take it the best. Esme's trilling voice pulled me out of my

thoughts.

"Bella, sweetheart, I invited Charlie to your little birthday pa-celebration, do you mind?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Esme! That is great. When will he get here?"

"He should be here in a half an hour or so, right before the boys. And it was no problem, dear, your father loves to spend time with you." she said fondly. Bella jumped up from her place on the couch

and wrapped Esme in a hug. Esme laughed and hugged her back. Bella turned back to me and anxiety once again flowed out of her.

"What are we going to say? I hate how he's been treating me and I don't want to be with him anymore, but I don't want to cause him any unnecessary pain, or provoke him into hurting you." That girl

was to caring for her own good.

"Darlin', you listen here. Nothing is going to happen to you or me. I WILL protect you if he takes the news...err...badly. None of us would let him hurt you. I have much more fighting experience than

Edward does, and his ability will not do much to help him. If he forces my hand, I will not hesitate to destroy him." Bella nodded and sat back down. I put my arm around her and sent waves of comfort

and security towards her. She met my eyes and gave me a small smile. Rosalie and Esme looked thoughtful, as if they were thinking about which side they would take if a fight did indeed break out. I

hope that it would not be his. My cell buzzed. _Peter. Sorry we weren't there by nightfall. Cupcake was having a rough time, as you know, and she wouldn't have taken us bein' there well. Be there in 5. Prepare _

_them. The rest will be back in 20. Later Major. _Shit, I forgot they were coming. A vampire forgetting stuff. That's not a fucking good thing.

"Esme, Rose, Bella, my friends Peter and Charlotte are coming for a visit and will be here momentarily. Bella, you don't need to worry about them. They may drink from humans, but they are very

selective about whom it is that they feed. Pete and Char only kill humans that are evil or terminally ill, like rapists, drug dealers, and murderers. It is their way of giving back to society." I was worried

about to her reaction towards them. Besides the Cullens, those two are the closest thing to family I've got. We've all been through many of the same things, and are the only ones who truly

understand what it is we struggle with.

Bella smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet them."

Esme and Rosalie were confused. I spoke to them at vampire speed so Bella wouldn't hear. "Peter said that there is going to be some major shit goin' down and that we will need them to help protect

Bella. You know about Peter's gift, he doesn't want to admit that he has one, but he never has been wrong. They will be here in a few minutes and everyone else will be here in 15." Bella sat next to

me absorbed in the movie, oblivious to our conversation.

"Brother, I love Edward, but I will not allow him to hurt you or Bella. I will do whatever necessary to protect my little sister. And I am pretty sure that Emmett will do the same." Rosalie said with a

vicious glint in her eyes. I knew that she was extremely serious and deadly. Esme looked less confident than Rosalie was.

"I will protect Bella, but I will not harm Edward more than I have to. I am not sure about how Carlisle feels." she looked like she was having an internal conflict. I sent her waves of serenity and she

gave me a grateful smile. There was three knocks on the front door, Bella glanced at me and whispered "Is that them?" I nodded and went to let them in. Peter pushed past me to get to the living

room. I growled to let him know not to try to pull any shit. He laughed and bellowed, "Well who is this lovely lady?" Bella looked up from the couch and blushed. Pete grinned pleased by her reaction.

Charlotte pushed past him.

"Peter, don't scare the poor girl. Hey there sugar, I'm this fool's better half, but you can call me Char." she said sweetly.

"Hi Char, my name is Bella. Thank you for saving Jasper, you all didn't deserve what that bitch forced you to do." Bella answered a little timidly. Charlotte's crimson eyes swam with unshed venom

tears.

"Sweetie, he means just as much to us as he does to you. There was never any doubt about going back for Jasper here. He is the reason Peter and I are together and alive. I can tell you and me

going to get along just fine." Char ran over to hug Bella, who was pleased to get their approval so quickly.

"Well, Char and I wanted to drop by to wish our new baby sister a happy birthday! We even got you a present, don't be shy now, Cupcake, get your tiny butt over here and see what it is!" He held out

two shiny gift bags. "This blue one here is from me, and the green one is from Char."

Bella surprised me and eagerly ran over to Peter to get the presents. Usually she hated presents; maybe it was only Prudeward's presents. I hope she acts like this toward my present. She grabbed

Peter's bag first and took out a fistful of shiny blue tissue paper. There was a small blue velvet box lying on the bottom of the bag. Bella gingerly picked it up and undid the clasp on the front. She let

out a gasp as she looked inside of it. A platinum charm bracelet lay glittering on the velvet lining. There were four charms dangling on the chains, a swan with a diamond head, a gold-lined cowboy hat,

a platinum heart, and a sapphire-encrusted eternity symbol. "Now this may be one of the most feminine presents I have ever given and I would only do it for you and Char, so don't be tellin' people I'm

a sissy. Each of these charms here has a special meanin'. The swan is for you, the cowboy hat is for the Major, the heart is for your family, and the eternity symbol is for forever with us. I hope you like

it Cupcake." Peter's drawl was coming out as he spoke, which meant he was getting emotional, a rare thing for him. Peter was feeling large amounts of familial love and protectiveness towards Bella;

he already loved her like a little sister. I was truly happy that Pete and Char were so taken with her, Pete never liked Alice much. Bella had tears running down her cheeks and she gave Peter a fierce

hug.

"Thank you so much. I just met you and I already feel like I love you like a big brother." she mumbled into his chest.

Peter blinked a couple of times and whispered, "I feel the same way Cupcake." He looked at me and said at vampire speed, "If you, Edward, or anyone else even thinks about hurting Cupcake, I will

end them." He had the "don't fuck with me" look on his face. I chuckled; he only was this protective whenever Charlotte was involved. "She is going to be a special vampire." he whispered.

"Alright, Bella, it's my turn. I hope you like it, Sug." Bella let go of Peter and took the pink bag from Char. Like Peter's, Charlotte's gift had a bunch of tissue paper in it. Lying in the middle of it was a

scented candle and spa set. "This isn't as emotional as Peter's present, but after you're a newborn, I think you probably will need some relaxin' time. Maybe we could have a spa day!" Char smiled.

"I'd love that Char! Maybe we all could use some girl time." Bella giggled as she hugged Char.

"Major, I sense a car approaching. I don't think its Edward and the rest; it might be Bella's father." Peter muttered, without taking his eyes off of Bella and Char, who were whispering secretively. _I _

_wonder what they are talking about._ Char had waves of mischief and love radiating off her, Bella's emotions were slightly clouded, but very similar.

"Darlin', your father is comin' down the driveway. Pete and Char hafta put in some contacts so Charlie won't notice their eye colors and you're gonna hafta let go of Char so they can do that." I teased.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at me and playfully shoved Char towards the bathroom. Peter winked and went with her. "So, what are we going to tell Charlie about Peter and Charlotte?" Bella

wondered.

"I was thinkin' that we could tell him that Pete is my and Rose's biological older brother and Char is his girlfriend. We look enough alike so Charlie will believe it. We can say that they are up visiting

because Rosie and I are home from college for the weekend. Alice, will he buy it?" I looked over my shoulder at Alice, who was preparing the dining room with Esme and Rose for the party.

Her eyes went blank as she searched for the future. "He will not be suspicious, but I can only see a few minutes into the future. Something is blocking my vision; things haven't been decided yet, so

there are quite a few ways for tonight to play out. I can only tell that Charlie will like Peter and Charlotte, and then the guys come home. Everything after that is blank." Alice's eyebrows knit together,

like she was thinking hard about something. "I don't like this at all." she whispered.

"I know, Alice, me either." I glanced over at Bella; she looked just as worried as Alice did.

"Charlie's almost here and everything's ready. We just have to block our minds from Edward, so he won't make a scene in front of Charlie," Alice advised.

"Maybe we shouldn't have invited him, Esme. I don't want him in any danger." Bella said, gnawing on her lip. Even though it wasn't the time at all, I couldn't get over how sexy she looked like that. If

the circumstances were less tense, I would've kissed her right then.

"Don't even think about it," Alice hissed, "Charlie will knock on the door in fifteen seconds, and everyone else will walk in the door in exactly two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. We are almost in

Edward's range, so start blocking your minds everyone."

"Bella, honey, nothing is going to happen to you or Charlie, so don't worry. This is your night to have fun." Esme put a comforting are around Bella's petite shoulders. She visibly relaxed under her

mother's cool touch. Charlie's cruiser crunched on the gravel in front of the garage and its engine cut. A door slammed and his heavy footfalls thudded up the walkway onto the porch. He took a deep

breath and knocked three times on the door. Esme smiled and went to greet him. She gracefully swung open the door, revealing Charlie's large form, clutching a wrapped box under his arm.

"Esme, thank you for inviting me over. Hey Bells, Jasper, Alice. Your Rosalie right?" he said nervously, obviously intimidated by Rosalie's beauty. Rosalie smiled at him, and nodded her head kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Bella has told us a lot of great things about you."

"Please, call me Charlie, and likewise." He blushed; this is probably where Bella got it from. Esme took his arm and guided him into the dining room, where everyone else was waiting. I walked in

behind them, grabbing Bella's present off of the coffee table, where Esme had set it down.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice's trilling voice rang out. Charlie waved; he liked Alice the best out of all of us, except for perhaps Esme and Carlisle. He was an honorable man, who always defended us against the

critical townspeople of Forks. We were all rather fond of him, even though we never actually met him directly until Bella came along.

"Hey Char-Dad! Glad you could come, how was your fishing trip with Billy and Harry?" Bella walked over to him and hugged him.

"It was fun Bells. The fish were really biting today. Must have gotten enough fish to last us the rest of the week." Charlie's eyes glowed when Bella embraced him. His eyes were the exact shade as

Bella's. He looked around the rest of the room. "Wow, you guys really know how to decorate for a party," he chuckled, "And who are these two? Oh and where are the rest of you guys?" Charlie

noticed Peter and Charlotte lounging in the corner, by the stairs.

"Chief Swan, this is Rosalie's and my older brother, Peter. He survived the car crash that killed our parents. Petey, here, located us a couple of years ago and visits from time to time. He and his

girlfriend Char dropped by this weekend because Rose and I were up from Dartmouth." I said, "Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward will be coming home shortly. They were on a camping trip this weekend."

"Oh," Charlie said, "It is nice to meet you, Peter and Charlotte; I am Bella's father, if you haven't figured that out yet."

"It's really nice to meet you, Chief Swan, we're glad to be here for Bella's birthday." Peter shook Charlie's outstretched hand. Alice looked at me meaningfully; I guess they were almost here. I started

translating the "Happy Birthday Song" into as many languages as I could. A couple of seconds later, the front door opened. I could hear Bella's heartbeat accelerate, so I sent her some calm. She

smiled. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett walked into the dining room.

"Baby Bells!" Emmett roared and ran, at a human pace, over to his little sis. Bella squealed as he swung her around in a circle. He was so happy to finally see her after a summer away. Edward snarled,

too quietly for Bella or Charlie to hear.

"Be careful with her, she's only a human." Edward grimaced in response to something Emmett thought. I laughed; I could only imagine what it was. Edward glared at me and was emanating suspicion

as he looked into my mind. "What are you hiding from me?" he growled. _Nothin', now get the fuck out of my head, asshole. _

Charlie looked up from his conversation with Peter and Charlotte, something about gun control. "Hello Edward." He said stiffly, waves of hostility coming off of him. Obviously, Charlie didn't like Edward,

maybe because of Bella getting hurt last spring, but really who knows?

"Good evening, Chief Swan. Nice to see you." Edward said politely. Charlie scowled in his direction, and I choked back a laugh. Horror, fury, and surprise suddenly ripped through the room. _Edward._

"What are those two...human drinkers doing here when MY Bella is at the house?" he snarled at vampire speed. Growls erupted from Char, Pete, Rose, and I.

"**WE **would never hurt her." Peter hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward scoffed, "like I would. She is mine, my mate." I had to force myself to remember Charlie was here, so I couldn't kill him.

"Let's open presents!" Carlisle said, in a transparent attempt to cut the obvious tension in the room.

"Bella, I'll give you my present later, is that ok?" I really didn't want to give her my present when Edward was around.

"That's fine; you really didn't have to get me anything." Bella looked down at the table.

"It's nothing, hon." I replied.

"Bella, I will give you my present first." Edward gave her a small silver wrapped box. Bella took it from him and opened it warily. There was a pair of silver car keys in it, how did I know? "It's for the Audi

R8 in the garage. Happy Birthday, love." He was feeling smug, like she would love his present the best.

"Um, thanks Edward. That was really um thoughtful of you, but I have the truck Charlie gave me." When Bella and I were talking earlier, I found out that the only reason Bella loved that truck was

because her father gave it to her. She never really got many presents from Renee, and Charlie's sentiment really touched her.

"Well, when that old truck doesn't work anymore, you'll have a brand new car." Edward replied, angry that she didn't have the desired reaction.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Alice sang. She gave Bella another small, wrapped package. _That was unexpected. _Usually Alice's gifts were large and extravagant. Bella unwrapped the gift; she looked

even more nervous than when she was opening Edward's._ Oh Alice._ She gave her a black credit card. Bella sighed, but knew that she never had any chance against Alice. "Thanks Alice." Esme and

Carlisle were next.

"Here you are, baby girl. I hope you like it, Princess." Carlisle said lovingly as he handed her a emerald colored velvet jewelry case. Bella opened it and gasped, tears swimming in her eyes. They gave

her a charm for her bracelet from Peter, a platinum Cullen crest.

"This is perfect, thank you both so much!" Bella whispered in bewilderment.

"We coordinated with Peter on this one." Esme laughed, "We're glad you like it, darling." Charlie handed Bella his gift, it was also some kind of jewelry. It was a tiny silver angel charm for her bracelet.

"Alice told me you were getting a charm bracelet. I got it for you because you were a blessing to me, Bella. I am so glad you decided to come and live with m. I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you,

kid." he said, gruff with emotion. Bella was silently crying at this point.

"I ll-lllove you t-ttoo, Daddy." she stuttered through her tears, "I have the two world's best dads." Both Carlisle and Charlie looked overcome with emotion.

Rosalie and Emmett gave Bella two tickets to Paris for an all-expense paid vacation. Bella snuck a glance at me and smirked. Alice gasped. _Oh fuck and I thought this was going to be without shit._

Edward stood up in a blind rage. "ALICE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" he roared, completely forgetting about Charlie. He gasped as he watched what was most likely the last two days in Alice's mind. 

_Oh fucking hell._ Edward shoved past Alice and grabbed me by the throat. "What did you fucking do?" His eyes were completely black, despite his recent hunting trip. "You manipulated her you bastard.

Bella is MINE!" I showed him Bella and mine's private conversation. I fell to my knees under his onslaught of rage and hatred.

Charlie's shock at Edward's...err...outburst wore off and he walked over to us before anyone could stop him. "Now boys, I am sure we can resolve this without violence. Edward, son, please let Jasper

up." Edward growled in frustration at the human man's words and pushed him back in irritation. Charlie flew backwards from Edward's force and crashed into the fireplace at the other end of the room.

There was an audible sickening snap and Charlie lay unmoving in a mess of stone and blood. Every vampire in the room stiffened and Bella started screaming and crying uncontrollably. Emmett and

Rose ran over to us and forced Edward to let go of me. They pinned him to the ground, snarling viciously. Carlisle and Peter rushed over to Charlie's broken form, but he was already dead.

"Why? Why you asshole? How could you kill Charlie?" Bella shrieked at Edward.

"Don't blame me for this Bella! Blame Jasper. This is his entire fault!" Edward yelled, struggling under Rose and Emmett's restraining arms.

"JASPER? This has nothing to do with Jasper, Edward! For once in your life, take responsibility for yourself! Jasper didn't force you to do anything! Shut the fuck up! Do you not understand? YOU KILLED

MY FUCKING FATHER!" Bella had tears streaming down her face.

"He has been manipulating you emotions Bella. YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM BELLA. YOU ARE MINE. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, SO SHUT UP!" Edward had become demonic and almost possessed. He threw

Rosalie and Emmett through the wall and advanced on Bella. All of the rest of us were frozen with shock and anger. "You are nothing without me, _Isabella Swan_. You are just some little human who will

never be loved by anyone else but me. Your father was practically begging me with his thoughts to end his miserable existence because he couldn't stand being around you! I did him a favor. Your

blood is mine. Why else do you think, I, a vampire who has had thousands of women's affections, would ever be interested in a pathetic, weak human?" Bella sank to the ground; she believed every

word he said. "You are nothing, nor will you ever be. You are only my dinner, Isabella, I have never loved you. You honestly are stupid enough to believe that, silly little lamb. Tonight my thirst will

finally be quenched." Edward sneered with venom running down his chin and closed the distance between them.

"Stop him!" Carlisle roared, but it was too late. Edward always was the fastest out of all of us. He grabbed Bella by the neck and sank his teeth into her delicate flesh and began to drink. Charlotte was

the closest to him and she grabbed his hair and tried to pull him off of Bella's feebly stirring body. Edward stopped drinking and turned to defend his prey. He hurled Charlotte into Peter, who was

coming to the aid of his wife. They both sailed through the hole made from Emmett and Rose.

"Everyone stand back!" I shouted. I took a deep breath and hit Edward with all of the waves of lethargy, calm, fatigue, and weakness I could muster. When I did this in the Southern Wars to the

newborns, they were knocked out for days at a time. I prayed to God that he would be out long enough so we could get Bella safely out of here. _Bella._ As Edward's knees gave out, and he collapsed, I

ran over to my love, Carlisle at my side. She was bleeding profusely out of the wound on her neck, and was losing color quickly.

"Son, we don't have much time. We must change her!" he yelled, desperately trying to stop the flowing blood. Bella's eyelids fluttered, she was barely conscious.

"Do it." she rasped.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie, but it had to be done :) Thanks for your feedback and keep it coming :)

Love always LoCo


	9. Chapter 7

Previously:

_"Everyone stand back!" I shouted. I took a deep breath and hit Edward with all of the waves of lethargy, calm, fatigue, and weakness I could muster. When I did this in the Southern Wars to the newborns, they were knocked out for days at a time. I prayed to God that he would be out long enough so we could get Bella safely out of here. Bella. As Edward's knees gave out, and he collapsed, I ran over to my love, Carlisle at my side. She was bleeding profusely out of the wound on her neck, and was losing color quickly. "Son, we don't have much time. We must change her!" he yelled, desperately trying to stop the flowing blood. Bella's eyelids fluttered, she was barely conscious. "Do it." she rasped._

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight

A/N we ended with a cliffie...the wait is over hope you like it- loco

* * *

Chapter 7

JPOV

My mind was made up; I had to do this before it was too late. "You can do it, Jazz." Alice whispered as she, Esme, and Char carried Edward's still form outside. Carlisle slowed the blood flow, but not

completely.

"Jasper, focus! I will not lose my daughter, either you will change her or I will. Now, bite her neck, wrists, and ankles. Push as much venom as you can into her system. She doesn't have much time left.

After you bite her, I will make sure her heartbeat stabilizes. Do it now!" Carlisle moved his hands from her neck, so I could bite. I grabbed her hand, took a breath, and bit the other side of her neck,

away from the open wound. I let venom fill my mouth and then I pushed it back into her bloodstream. I licked both wounds; Edward's and mine, sealing the blood and venom in her system. I repeated

the process on both of her wrists, then her ankles. Bella's heartbeat accelerated, but showed no sign of pain. Carlisle checked her body for any additional injuries before carrying her to the guest

bedroom that Esme had set up. Emmett and Rosalie had already cleaned most of the dining room and the wall, and moved Charlie's body. _Charlie._ How was Bella going to react when she wakes up?

Will she hate me for not saving her father? I walked up to the third floor to check on Bella's progress. Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to the bed where their daughter lay. They looked distraught.

Carlisle turned to me when I entered the room.

"I think we are going to send Edward to live with the Denali's for a while, so Bella can adjust. We will handle the rest of the issue when the time arrives. Eleazer and Tanya are on their way to collect

him. They should be here within the hour; they were already in Seattle when I called. After he leaves, we will have a family meeting to plan our next move. We must hurry, for time is not on our side."

"Carlisle, why is she so still? I have seen thousands change, and all of them have been exactly the same. What does this mean, was I too late?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry, can't you here her heartbeat? It is the strongest out of all of yours. You did perfectly. As for why she isn't moving, or showing signs of pain, I don't know. She may not be feeling any or

she may be doing as I was, staying silent, but for our sake. What do you feel from her?" he asked curiously.

I hadn't really been paying attention to the emotions around me since Edward exploded, but now, since I was paying attention, the lack of them disturbed me. Carlisle and Esme were radiating concern

and love for their youngest daughter and I could feel the various emotions from the rest of the family, but I could not feel anything from Bella. "That's what's worrying me, Carlisle. At one point, when

Char and Bella were talking, before you came home, Bella's emotions became cloudy like I was feeling them from very far away, except she was right next to me. When she realized what happened to

Ch-Charlie, I felt a burst of anguish, then nothing. I was too busy concentrating on Edward, though, to think anything of it. If I weren't able to hear her breathing and her heartbeat, I'd say from the

lack of movement and emotions, that she was dead." I finished shakily. Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"I think that her ability to block Edward from her mind was the early stage of a gift, something like a shield. Charlie's death was extremely traumatic for her, for all of us really, so that may have caused

her gift to develop further, though she was still human at the time. I believe that she was shielding all possible threats to her, unconsciously. Deep down, I think that her subconscious realized that

Edward was not safe. Now, it seems, her mind is protecting itself from the pain of the transformation. When she awakens, she will gain more control of it. Perhaps it will block both physical and mental

attacks, and she might be able to protect the ones around her. It was always in her nature to protect the ones around her. That might be the trait that is carried over and intensified in her new life."

he mused. "Eleazer may be able to give us a better idea of what she will be capable of, when the time is right."

"Peter said she was going to be an extraordinarily gifted vampire. She may have more than one gift. Is that possible?"

"It is very possible, though quite rare. If she is indeed multi-talented, we must hide her from Aro's knowledge for as long as we can manage, we do not want her to be a person of interest for the

Volturi." Carlisle replied.

"I know, we don't want to draw any more attention to this coven. Caius already thinks that we may be a threat to them, we should not give them any other reason for them to believe that." I

shuddered.

"We should gather the others. We need to figure out where to go from here. There are many loose ends we need to tie up." Carlisle said, effectively ending our conversation.

"Esme, Emmett, Rose, Peter. Charlotte, Alice, can you please meet us in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked as we descended to the first floor. They all dropped what they were doing and moved to the

kitchen, standing around the island.

"Tanya and Eleazer already came by and picked up Edward. He was still unconscious when they left. Tanya promised to beat the fuck outta him when they are in Alaska. Damn Jasper, I am never

getting on your bad side. What the hell did you do to him?" Emmett held out his fist for a knuckle touch.

"Emmett, language!" Esme chided, "Really Jasper, what did you do to him?"

"I used to do it to the newborns when they were getting out of hand, after they woke up, they were usually more submissive. I don't like to do it often, only when completely necessary." I answered,

pounding Emmett's still outstretched fist.

"Where do you all think we should go next?" Carlisle asked, "It can't be too far so the New York, Canadian, and New Hampshire homes are out of our options."

"Why don't you go to your place out in northern Montana? Char and I have a place around there, and we can help the Major train Cupcake." Peter suggested.

"What do you guys think about Montana? Any objections?"_ Silence._ "Alright, Montana it is. On to the next matter at hand, how are we going to arrange Chief Swan's and Bella's deaths? Alice, do you

have any ideas?" Carlisle looked over at his uncharacteristically solemn daughter. Alice closed her eyes, searching for an answer.

"We can stage an animal attack for Bella's death. We won't need a body for that. And as for Charlie's, it will be a car accident. He was out driving, looking for any sign of Bella, when an out of control

driver crashes into him, killing him instantly. His injuries will be consistent with those of a car crash. With Charlie's death, time is crucial, so we will need to get moving. There will be an exhausted truck

driver speeding down the highway, where we want the Chief to be found, in precisely thirty-seven and a half minutes. I will take care of that part and Emmett and Peter can plant evidence for Bella's

death. The wolves will not be suspicious of us."

"Thank you, Alice. We will say that we are leaving Forks because Bella's death was extremely devastating and that this town holds too many memories. I will notify the hospital immediately. Esme, you

need to call the school about Alice and Edward. Everyone else, please pack. Leave the furniture, Bella might want to come back here one day; this is where it all started for her. Rosalie, can you go by

Bella's house and get anything she finds sentimental. Be careful not to touch anything that you don't need to, we don't want our scent to linger, if the wolves start searching around. We all need to be

ready to go by daybreak. Jasper, you will be riding in the car with me, to keep an eye on Bella, in case she needs sedation, while we are driving." Carlisle looked at me for signs of agreement.

I nodded my head and went to pack up my study. The rest of the Cullens, as well as Peter and Charlotte, were already in motion. On the way up to my sanctuary, I looked in on Bella in her room. She

looked so peaceful, like Sleeping Beauty, completely unlike most that go through the pain.

"I love you Darlin' and I will never leave you." I whispered as I closed the door. I felt a burst of love and hope as I started to walk away. It warmed my soul, then nothing.

BPOV

Edward saying all of these horrible things to me. I knew he could never love me, we were just too different. Oh Charlie, I am so sorry. It never should have turned out like this, he never should have

died. All of this is my fault. Blackness. Impenetrable darkness, I tried to fight it, but it always pulled me back under the surface. I could hear so many voices, shouting, growling. What have I done? Is

the Cullen family falling apart because of me? Why did I ever believe someone like Edward or Jasper could love me? I don't really mind that Edward never loved me, but I have lost Jasper. If I had never

come from Phoenix, Charlie would be safe. That girl I used to be, the girl I was rediscovering, was gone. If I hadn't remembered what I used to be like, if I hadn't changed again, no one would be hurt.

Pain, heat. It's spreading, multiplying. Agonizing. I am being burned from the inside out. Punished for all the suffering I have caused. An angel's voice cut through the flames. "Oh my baby girl, my little

Princess, none of what Edward said was true. We all love you and cherish you, please come back to us. I know you must be in a lot of pain, but remember. Remember Charlie and Renee; remember all

the good things that have happened in your life. Remember Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Peter and Charlotte. Remember your human parents, for they loved you so much. Remember

your new parents, for we will love you forever. remember your friends and all the laughs that you shared. Remember, so you do not forget. I love you Princess." _Carlisle. Daddy._ I must not make a

sound, so he will not feel my pain. I lost myself in the flames, loved and content, reliving my memories.

* * *

A/N I know thisis kind of short but I can only drag out Bella's pain for so long lol. I'll update soon! Keep reviewing! 3


	10. AN 2

**Dear my fabulous readers,**

**I might update tomorrow, but it all depends if I have the computer. My brother might need it too, but I promise it will be up soon. This week is spirit week at my school, so I will be busy. I will post around 2 new chapters very soon. They will most likely be about Bella's first week as a newborn and exploring her girfts. (yes I say gifts) Edward is going to be away for a while, but he will be back, bringing plenty of drama. Thank you for all of your support and keep reviewing. Oh and let me know about those nicknames for Bella, they are in one of the author notes in the beginning of one of the chapters :) Thanks Love you all-LoCo**


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It is all Stephenie's, not mine *sigh*.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

JPOV

Everything was coming together. The people of Forks all believed Charlie and Bella were dead. Nobody suspected the Cullens; they only pitied the strange family. Renee and Phil were flying up later in

the week to take care of their funeral arrangements, but we would be long gone by then. The wolves were beside themselves with grief, and never suspected "the cold ones" to have a part in the

Chief and Bella's passing. Eleazer reported that Edward was under lockdown at the Denali's and would be until further notice. Bella still showed no sign of movement or distress. Everything that we are

taking is on it's our new home in Montana. I was sad to be leaving Forks; this is the one place we moved to that felt like home. The abundance of cloudy days enabled us to interact more with the

humans, making us feel normal for a change. Now we are going to spend at least two years in the seclusion of Montana state, so Bella can adjust to her new life. Forks was also where we met Bella. It

has so many fond memories, but some not so pleasant. James and his coven. We have to keep an eye out for Victoria, I am almost certain she is out there, plotting for revenge. It is not often that a

vampire loses their mate and does not attempt retaliation; it is, in fact, unheard of.

Laurent would no longer be an issue. The Denali clan also reported that he is taking his new vegetarian lifestyle in stride and has found a mate in Irina. He shows no desire to feed on human blood or

contact Victoria. Carlisle advised Tanya to keep an eye on him though, just in case. Peter and Charlotte already left for Montana to get both houses in livable conditions before we arrived with Bella.

She will be going through the most painful part of her change there. The majority of it will happen while we are driving.

Bella's whimper of pain drew me out of my mind. I flew to her bedroom, worried something was wrong. This was the first sign of responsiveness since Edward attacked her. Esme was sitting next to

her, holding her hand and stroking her hair, whispering. "Bella, honey, I know it hurts. You don't have to hold it in. We all love you and want to know how you are feeling. Try and focus on the things

you want to remember in your new life. Like how Renee and Phil met, the feel of the Phoenix sun, and the humidity of Forks." Bella's eyebrows were pulled together; she looked like she was

concentrating very hard on something. All of a sudden, I was hit with a wave of love, gratefulness, and trust. _Bella._

"Esme, keep talking to her. Your voice is distracting her from the pain; she loves the feel of your cold skin against hers." I murmured. How could Bella have such a strong rein on her emotions while she

was going through agonizing pain? Most people can't even control it when they are strong and healthy. _That's Bella for you._

"Anything to help my baby girl." Carlisle walked into the room to check on Bella's progress. He placed his hands on her face, slowly moving them around, probing for injury. I growled, I did not like

seeing another man placing his hands on my mate. _Easy there Major, he is the doctor. Her father, he is helping her._ My voice of reason tamed my inner demon.

"She is entering the second phase of the transformation," he observed, "Her skin's temperature is dropping and it is hardening. Some of the bruises Edward gave her have disappeared altogether. The

venom is doing its job nicely. Her change seems to be accelerated; most do not reach this point until around halfway through the second day. Bella is only in her sixth hour. We must move quicker if we

want her to wake up in the new house."

"You two get the last of our things packed; Rosalie and I will wash and dress Bella, so she will be more comfortable on the journey. We will also pack the rest of Bella's things." Esme shooed us out of

the room. On our way downstairs, we passed a grim-looking Rosalie, who was carrying a large duffel bag, covered in Bella's scent.

"It was so hard being in her house. I took most of her favorite clothes, some of her old books, some of Charlie's things, and her laptop. There are no new scents around her house, only Charlie's, from

earlier this weekend." Rosalie had a faraway look in her eyes, her emotions, indecipherable, even to me, the empath. Emmett was lounging on the couch downstairs, unsure of what to do. Alice, being

Alice, was still packing her wardrobe, though she was only taking about half of it. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, while Carlisle went to pack the rest of his things from the hospital.

Emmett looked at me, anguish in his eyes. "How could he, J? How could that fucker kill Bella's father in front of her, destroy her with his words, and then try to eat her. Edward was right, he truly is a

monster. Why wasn't I able to protect her from his constant manipulation? She trusted me to protect her, and I failed. Do you think she will forgive me?" The thought of losing his baby sister sent a

wave of depression and torment through him. I shuddered trying to rid myself of his grief.

"Em, Bella loves you. She loved you from the minute she met you. It is not in her nature to hold a grudge. You are not the only one who failed her, we all did. None of us realized what he was

constantly doing to her. I am one who is more at fault than you. I mistook his possessiveness for the need to protect and his obsession for love. I assumed what they shared was a mutual bond of

love, but it was only one-sided. I could have stopped this before it even happened, but I didn't. I could've said something, but I didn't. I didn't make it in time to protect her or her father, and that, I

fear is unforgivable." I sighed. Alice appeared from the room we once shared.

"Jazz, Em, do not carry the guilt on your shoulders. I also could have prevented this, if I had controlled my thoughts and visions, Edward wouldn't have found out until Charlie was gone. I also decided

to keep you and Bella apart for too long. I decided to help too late; things were already set in motion. I should have told you that first day that she was destined to be your soul mate. Jazz, can you

ever forgive me?" Her words cut deep into my soul. She knew and she kept us apart. Anger boiled me to my core.

"Alice, I cannot say that I will forgive you right now. I may forgive you in the future, but right now I need to focus on the well-being of my mate. These past months have certainly taken a toll on her,

both physically and mentally. I will always care for you, and I wish you the best, but I don't think I will ever trust you the same way I used to, ever again." I wish I could forgive her right now, but it just

isn't the right time. Alice's mood brightened from desolation to hopeful.

"I guess that is all I am hoping for, a chance. If I were in your position, I probably wouldn't have even offered you that much, so I thank you. I will spend as much time as I can, trying to make it up to

you and Bella and to earn your trust. I am truly sorry for what has happened." She gave me a sad smile, and went up to assist Esme and Rose with Bella.

Emmett sighed, "She's right you know. Bella wouldn't want us here acting like Fuckward, wallowing in guilt and self-pity. I will also be spending tons of time making sure that my Baby Bells doesn't ever

feel that kind of pain again. Jazz, I swear to fucking God, if you break her, or even make her sad, I will take joy in ripping you apart and we will have a barbecue on your pyre." He glared at me in the

way that a protective older brother would.

"I do not plan on hurting her, Em, don't worry. I won't even try to pursue her at first. Right now, I don't think that she will want to dive headfirst into another serious relationship. If she needs a friend,

I will be it. If she needs another brother, I will be that. If she needs a confidante, I will be it. Fuck, if she needs me to be anything, I will do it. She is the most important thing in my existence, and I

refuse to pressure her into something that she is not ready for. I will not make decisions for her or manipulate her. She will never be broken again, if I can help it."

"You better hope not," Rosalie's wind-chime voice rang out, "Because if you do break her, I will gladly help Emmett. My little sister will not be hurt by you. I love you Jazz, but I will not hesitate in

hurting you. I also have a lot to make up to Bella." I smiled, typical Rose. Emmett jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. I followed him. Bella was whimpering again.

"Jasper, do you think you can ease some of her discomfort, we have to move her to the Mercedes. Everything else is all set and ready to go. Ok?" Carlisle looked up from his daughter's distressed face

and looked to me for an answer.

"Of course, Carlisle. We just need to coax Bella into letting down her shield. I don't think I will be able to influence her if I can't feel her emotions through it. Esme, she seems to react best to you, I

need to focus on tapping into her mind." I fixed my gaze on Bella's closed eyes.

"Ok, I'll try. Bella, sweetie, can you hear me?" Bella whimpered. "Can you squeeze my hand?" Esme nodded, signaling that Bella could hear us. "Ok, baby girl, we need you to open your mind up to

Jasper. He is going to help ease your pain while we move you to the car. When you feel him trying to access your mind, let him in. He won't hurt you, we won't leave you, and we love you. Can you

squeeze my hand to tell me you understand?" Bella's hand visibly tightened on Esme's. "He is going to do it now, so be ready honey."

I closed my eyes and pushed in on Bella's emotions. At first, all I felt were some flickers of pain and determination, then it hit me. All of her agony, hope, and love hit me like a tidal wave. I steadied

myself and pushed all of the serenity, love, calm, comfort, and lethargy I could towards her without putting her in a coma. Her eyelids fluttered and I felt the comfort and peace coming from her, the

pain had receded tremendously. "Let's move her quickly, in case her shield comes back up." Carlisle advised. I scooped her into my arms and both Bella and I felt comfort and security with her in my

arms. It felt so unbelievably natural. I can't wait until this is all over and I can get to know her. The rest of the family grabbed Bella's things and raced to the cars. I positioned my body as I ran, so not

to jostle her or cause her any additional discomfort. When I was holding her, it's like all of her pain had disappeared. _Amazing._ Her love for me easily eclipsed any other emotion, and for that I was

grateful. Bella didn't deserve the pain of the change. I opened the back door to Carlisle's Mercedes and slid onto the smooth leather interior, with Bella cradled in my lap. Esme sat beside me, holding

Bella's hand. Carlisle started the car and pulled out of the garage.

When Pete and Char left, they took my motorcycle and Bella's truck. Rose was driving her M3, Emmett was in his Jeep, and Alice was driving the new blue Mustang. Someone, probably Em and Rose,

destroyed Edward's Volvo and his present for Bella; all that was left was two wheels and a broken window. The Vanquish wasn't in any better shape in the front yard. It was spray painted multiple

colors and crushed into the shape of a doughnut. Rose whispered to me earlier that it was rigged to explode when someone touched it. I started to snicker and Esme and Carlisle were trying and

failing to hold in their laughter. Bella stirred in my lap and started to send me curiosity.

"I'll tell you about it later, Darlin'. Just try to relax and we'll be there before you know it."

~Fast Forward to the almost arrival at the Montana house~

Bella had been in a cycle of pain the entire trip. Sometimes it was unbearable, but then at others, it was barely noticeable. Usually I took Bella's pain into myself and replaced it with lethargy, but once

we got the new house's street, her shield flew up and was impenetrable.

"Carlisle, her shield is up and she's at the maximum point of pain! What's going on? She is only about two and a half days into her change!" I frantically checked her pulse, which was thundering under

my hand. Her temperature has never been colder and the texture was smooth and granite-like. Carlisle flashed out of the driver's seat and threw open the back door. He was holding Bella in an

instant.

"I'm going to have to run the rest of the way to the house. Somehow, the change was accelerated. We don't have much time. Just follow this road to the end and turn left on the dirt drive. The ranch is

at the end. I will see you in a bit." As soon as he finished talking, Bella uttered a heartbreaking scream. He took off down the road towards our ranch.

"Jasper, drive!" Esme shrieked. I climbed into the driver's seat and tore off down the pavement. My Angel needs me.

* * *

a/n Don't hate me! I know it's another cliffie haha. Please Review love LoCo


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga…it's all Stephenie's**

A/N: This is going to be both BPOV and JPOV ad is the first couple days after Bella's awakening. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

After all of calm and serenity Jasper gave me, the pain seemed a thousand times worse. All of the voices around me were drowned out by the sound of heart. It thundered in my ears, like a hammer

against a drum. It suddenly took off like a race horse, impossibly fast. I could barely hear the different beats. My body got hot, hot, and still hotter. I was on fire! Why wouldn't they put out the fire,

couldn't they see it burning away my flesh? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The pain paralyzed me where I was. I could feel fingers on my arms, but the temperature was wrong; it was warm. The

fire got even hotter, but it was concentrating in my chest. Numbness started to spread from my fingers and my toes out. I was relieved; I remembered Jasper say it was almost over, when the pain

starts to fade. There was one last flare of pain and my heart thudded, twice, once, nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at the world around me.

JPOV

I ripped the door off of its hinges and took off up the stairs, following the sound of Bella's moans and whimpers. The entrance to Bella's room was half-destroyed; probably the result of Carlisle's

frenzied arrival. Bella was thrashing on the bed, her body convulsing wildly. "Carlisle, what's happening to her?" I bellowed, staring at the horrifying scene in front of me. She was scratching wildly at

her arms and chest, apparently in a blind attempt to leave her body, to escape the pain.

"I don't know. I think that the pain is the worst for her now, even worse than ours. For what I've observed, Bella has been feeling little to no pain the entire transformation. She is feeling the worst

part of the change, and in comparison to the majority of her transformation, it is much, much worse!" Carlisle's usual calm demeanor was gone, his eyes disturbed and he tore at his hair. His emotions

were an utter mess. Bella's heart was alarmingly rapid, her breathing labored. _Please Bella, you can make it through this. Do it for us, do it for me. I love you._

Almost as if she had heard me, her body slowly began to relax. Her fists unclenched and her torso slumped against the comforter, yet her heart thumped on.

"It's almost over." Carlisle whispered, relieved. Her last breaths were short gasps and her heart faded into oblivion. The rest of the family burst into the room and lined up against the walls, waiting.

Bella's eyes flew open. Everyone, including me, held their breath. She shot up, her clothes damp with sweat and torn in places from her clawing fingernails. Her crimson eyes darted around the room,

observing her surroundings, taking note of every little detail. I still could not get a read on her. Fast as lightening, she flipped off the bed and leaned into a defensive crouch, a growl threatening to

escape her throat. At once, we took submissive poses, so to tell her that we mean no harm. Bella looked confused at our reaction and straightened up. The anger disappeared from her eyes as she

looked around.

"I'm sorry everyone. I thought _Edward_ was here." Her voice came out like music, even as she spat Fucktard's name. I took a step forward, slowly making eye contact.

"Bella, Darlin', do you remember who we are?"

"Of course I do Jasper. I remember everything." Gasps were audible around the room. Hardly anyone remembered things from their human lives, it's like you are watching a movie on a fuzzy television.

You remember doing it, but without the details. Bella was acting abnormally controlled for a newborn. _Well I'll be damned, girl has got skill._

"Anything you want to say to me Jasper?" her eyes flickered back to me.

"What-How did you-I didn't say anything. Did you read my thoughts?" I was stunned, was mindreading one of her gifts? She growled, remembering Edward's gift.

"No I most certainly did not read your mind. I felt a tug from your mind. What were you just thinking about?" she glared at me, still just as mesmerizing as when she was human.

"I thought about how much control you have for a newborn, and that you have skills." Emmett snorted at the last part. Peter stepped forward; most likely to explain what is going on. _Smart ass._

"Well Cupcake, it seems that one of your gifts is slightly related to mine. You have an advanced intuition of sorts. I suspect that whenever someone near you thinks about you or directs a thought

toward you, than you will be alerted." He smirked at her wide-eyed expression.

"One of. Is that normal?" she choked out.

"Rare, certainly, but isn't unheard of." Carlisle said, mirroring his thought to me when we had this conversation.

"Freak among freaks. That's fucking dandy." She muttered, annoyed. We all snickered in usion. Bella looked me dead in the eye, an eyebrow raised. I truly took a look at her for the first time since she

changed. She was still petite at five feet, four inches. Her hair was mahogany, with pronounced chestnut and red highlights, waving down to her waist. Her body looked less frail, now toned and lean.

The pale heart-shaped face hadn't changed much, only her bone structure was defined and her lips took on a pouty quality. Her scarlet eyes, framed by a fringe of thick lashes, were striking and

unnerving at the same time. _Oh dear God._ Her breasts had grown at least a cup size larger and overall she screamed "sexy". Bella gave me a seductive smirk, and then bit her lip.

"I think I'm an empath too." She whispered. It went straight to my dick. _Well fuck me sideways._

Bella POV

For a split second, I stared up at the ceiling. _This is so strange, not at all like I imagined._ I could sense the other people in the room with me, different scents bombarding me. Hay, cinnamon, and freshly

cut grass was the most potent to me, and by far the most attractive. I took a deep breath, desperate to smell more of it. All of a sudden, memories poured into my mind, coming from everywhere. My

first day at Forks High School, Biology class. Edward, saving me from the van, and meeting the Cullens and _Jasper. _The baseball game, James, Victoria, and Laurent. Running away from Forks with Alice

and Jasper away from James. Jasper and Emmett destroying James. Edward saving me. Prom. The best summer of my life. My disastrous birthday. _Edward._

_This was his fault. All of it. _I pushed myself off the bed and into a defensive crouch. My vision was clouded with a red haze. There was barely room for conscious thought in my mind, I could feel my newly

acquired instincts fighting for control. Venom pooled in my mouth as the thought of _Edward _pissed me off. A vicious growl built up in my throat. The other people in the room backed away slowly, not

making any eye contact. _Don't they understand? I only want to hurt Edward._ I straightened, as I noticed that Edward was not even here.

"I'm sorry everyone. I thought Edward was here." I purposefully spat out his name, it was like poison on my tongue. Even though I was expecting a change, my new voice surprised me, the perfection

was almost frightening. _Am I still me? _Jasper edged closer to me, his eyes wary. _Jasper._ I could finally see him now, through clear eyes, unlike my clouded human ones. If I were mortal at this point, I

wouldn't even be able to have comprehended his magnificent glory. His amber eyes had thousands of shades of gold, brown, and yellow. They matched his tousled curls perfectly. Thousands of scars

were imprinted forever on his skin. I grew angry at the thought of so many people hurting my angel. _My angel. _They did not detract from his beauty in the slightest, only enhancing his masculinity. I took

a deep breath. His was the scent that entranced me mere moments ago.

"Bella, Darlin', do you remember who we are?" Jasper asked in his melodic honey Texan voice. He looked almost pleadingly in my eyes.

"Of course I do, Jasper. I remember everything." It came out a lot colder than I intended, but can you blame me, I have had a rough couple days.

Everyone gasped, like it was some huge deal. Oh wait, that's right. I remember Carlisle saying once that most vampires lost their human memories during the change. Out of nowhere, I felt a tugging

sensation in my mind, like someone was pulling on my arm. It wasn't painful, but it was rather annoying. Jasper's face flashed in my mind, and he was smirking.

"Anything you want to say to me, Jasper?" I cut my eyes back toward him. They had to know that this new Bella wasn't going to put up with any bullshit.

"What-How did you-I didn't say anything. Did you read my thoughts?" He looked so shocked, it was almost amusing. Almost. I growled. I don't want anything in common with that asshole.

"No I most certainly did not read your mind. I felt a tug from your mind. What were you just thinking about?" I stared him down, waiting for his answer.

"I thought about how much control you have for a newborn, and that you have skills." Emmett rolled his eyes and snorted. Peter stepped next to Jasper. He was probably going to explain whatever

shit is happening. _Fucking Yoda._

"Well Cupcake, it seems that one of your gifts is slightly related to mine. You have an advanced intuition of sorts. I suspect that whenever someone near you thinks about you or directs a thought

toward you, than you will be alerted." As he talked, I felt my eyes getting larger. Did he say one of my gifts? I thought vamps only had one gift each, and only if they were "special". I have more than

one? What the hell does this mean?

"One of? Is that normal?" I could barely say the words.

"Rare, certainly, but isn't unheard of." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"Freak among freaks. That's fucking dandy." I groaned. I heard Jasper try to swallow his chuckle. I looked back at him to shoot him another glare, but I stopped. Jasper was staring me down, with a

calculating expression on his face. His eyes were noticeably darker. I almost giggled, as he undressed me with his eyes, but his gaze was holding me in my place. I felt a strong flash of lust, desire, and

love.

"I think I'm an empath, too" my voice barely above a whisper. Jasper looked into my eyes and smirked.

* * *

Heehee i know its short..but its late at night and I'm tired haha. update on the way...Bella's first hunt and sme heart to hearts please review!


	13. AN3

A/N: OMFG guys...I am so sorry I have been MIA for like the past two months. LIke my internet and laptop have been sooooooo screwed up. And I have been crazy busy with school. I got a new laptop for xmas and hopefully the internet will no longer be a problem. I am fiinishing up the chapter I said i was almost done. I promise updates will be more regular. Thanks for my readers who stuck with me despite the absence. Tell tour friends and keep reviewin- Love LoCo


	14. Chapter 10

I don't own anything from the Twilight Universe

A/N Hey guys! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback you've been giving me. Midterms have just started and I am studying like literally 24/7. I have a three day weekend this week so I am planning on sneaking a few more chapters in. I already have the basic story line worked out and things might take a turn for the romantic. But this will only last for like a few chapters, and then it will return to its hardcore action vibe. Please review and enjoy! Oh and I apologize for not putting this up sooner, I was formatting and editing the previous chapters.

* * *

Previously:

"_Freak among freaks. That's fucking dandy." I groaned. I heard Jasper try to swallow his chuckle. I looked back at him to shoot him another glare, but I stopped. Jasper was staring me down, with a calculating expression on his face. His eyes were noticeably darker. I almost giggled, as he undressed me with his eyes, but his gaze was holding me in my place. I felt a strong flash of lust, desire, and love. "I think I'm an empath, too" my voice barely above a whisper. Jasper looked into my eyes and smirked._

Chapter 10

JPOV

Bella met my gaze and bit down on her full bottom lip. Jesus, she was so fuckin' sexy. It took all of my willpower to not have my way with her in front of the family. Peter cleared his throat, "Well if you

two are done eye-fucking each other, I think it would be best if you take Bella on her first hunt." He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Shut the fuck up, Peter." Bella growled playfully. She glanced at me, mischief rolling off of her in waves. "You know you are just jealous. Petey, if you wanted some all you had to do was ask." She

looked at him with doe eyes and licked her lips. I almost laughed, catching on to what she was doing. Peter swallowed and gripped the door frame. He had a defined bulge in his pants. Bella was in

control of her empathy, shooting Peter some major lust and desire. She stalked toward him gracefully, never breaking eye contact. Bella stopped in front of him and pressed her small body against his.

She leaned up to his neck, and he closed his eyes in anticipation. All of a sudden, she whipped away from him and

grabbed my hand, "Let's go hunt, Jasper!" she sang, and pulled me out of the room, leaving Peter with a serious case of blue balls. I could hear Charlotte, Rose, and Emmett rolling on the floor in

hysterics.

"That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!" Rose gasped.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper, your woman is a force to be reckoned with!" Char laughed. Then right before Bella and I left the house, I heard her smack Peter over the back of his head. "That's what you get

for being an asshole!" she said.

Bella and I ran out the back door into the Montana wilderness. "You ready to hunt Darlin'?" I asked as soon as we were clear of the back yard.

"Yeah Jazz. Will you show me how?" she turned toward me as we ran.

"Of course. Let's stop for a minute." I slowed and looked around. I think we were far enough away from everything to start hunting. This really was a beautiful piece of property. We were surrounded

by huge trees and ferns. I could tell that there was a waterfall nearby. We were almost completely isolated from humans. It would be a perfect place to train Bella to further control her senses and

hone her abilities. "Alright Bells, close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings using your sense of smell and listen to the things around you." Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you hear?" I asked.

"I hear two heartbeats, twenty miles away. They are by a waterfall, to the southeast. It is fairly loud, so I am guessing it is large game. Most likely two bears." _Damn, she does have some impressive _

_skills __for a newborn. _Bella smirked at me.

"Now, what do you smell?" I continued.

Bella inhaled again, "I smell…fish, smoke, and pine. I think it's the bears."

"You are right, Darlin'. There are two bears by the waterfall. Now give yourself to your instincts. Do what feels natural."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes again. She shifted into a crouch and took off southeast. I waited a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt her hunt, while still keeping an eye on her. Once she was a

fair distance away, I took off after her.

BPOV

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. A light breeze blew the bears' scent toward me. It wasn't exactly the most desirable, but the dull ache in my throat intensified. I started to run toward the scent

that promised to soothe it. My legs carried me in the right direction and I was in a crouch, my instincts were telling my body exactly what to do. I could sense someone following me, but they were far

enough away, I wasn't threatened. _Jasper._ He was following me, letting me take the lead. I opened my eyes and I could see everything, at the speed that I was going, everything should have been a

streaky blur, but my eyes zeroed in on every movement, cataloguing every miniscule detail. Little creatures cowered in their holes. They knew how dangerous we are. Insects buzzed around, some

flitting from flower to flower. I realized sight wasn't the only sense that was heightened. The rough terrain should have been cutting my feet or at the very least, feel painful, but it felt like I was on the

finest silk. Tree branches broke off of their trunks as I brushed by them.

The scent grew stronger as I neared the waterfall and my throat erupted into flames. The rushing water had a clean smell, but I paid no mind. My eyes focused on the large black bear taking a drink

from the water, oblivious to the danger behind it. The other bear was smaller and swiping at the fish swimming. I could hear the bear's heartbeat and it resounded in my head. I tuned everything out

and crept toward my prey. The bear's heat and pulsing blood was like a siren call. I coiled my muscles, prepared to leap.

* * *

A/N I wanted to give you a taste of Chapter 10 and here i is! Midterms are almost over, so updates will be coming faster. Reviews will also speed things along! please Enjoy and THanks for all your support!- Loco


	15. SORRYY

Disclaimer: The twilight saga is owned by Miss Meyer and Miss Meyer alone :)

A/N hey y'alll ugh gosh I know I promised to update more. and i'm so sorry about that...I will soon though...cuz school is almost out. Please bear with me.. I'm rereading and redoing the chapters I have already written so that's taking me a while.. and I have been crazy busy.. because I am finally with the guy I have been in love with for months. :D haha. I promise to be more consistent. See y'all soon. LoCo


End file.
